


Something’s Missing

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, title from Come From Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: An explanation not really fulfilled. Dream is unable to get his words out as everyone starts their accusations.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 20
Kudos: 484





	Something’s Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Madam and you’re watching me hurt Dream some more :)

Nightmare had a pretty strong grip on Dream for a solid 5 months, since the first war. It didn’t just go away. Dream can still feel its hold on him. And he will never admit it, but being in the Greater SMP after almost two weeks and feeling  _ its _ presence, made Dream long for the Dreamon.

He could feel its embrace it had on his soul, constantly reassuring him that if he lost everyone, it’ll always be with him to keep him company. And while Dream knows that might be bullshit, that he would always have Phil, and Eret, and Punz, and Puffy, a part of him longs for that embrace and promise. He longs for Nightmare,  _ as toxic as it was _ . Dream could hear its humming, its whispers, its calling. Its calling for him. It’s calling to him.

Dream stood in L’Manburg, Tommy and Phil stood on either side of him while everyone from the mainlands were gathered. He stiffened and tense, hand itching close to the handle of his diamond axe just in case any of them decided to finish what was started. Dream then heard the whispers of Nightmare tell him  _ They don’t actually care for you. The minute someone pulls out their weapon, they will leave you.  _ Dream’s breath hitched and he grabbed onto the hilt of his axe.

A hand laid on his wrist, and Dream looked to see Punz with a concerned look in his eyes and a shake of his head. Gentle fingers pried Dream’s iron grip on the axe handle and the blue clad blonde leader released the axe. 

“Dream…?” A tight, accented voice said within the crowd. The man in question turned to the voice and his heart went heavy. White shades met green eyes. 

“George,” Dream responded, his own voice tight. Why was he so afraid? Why was he so scared of his  _ friends _ ?

_ Maybe because when you needed them most, they never cared to comfort you. Only I had the nerve to do so.  _ Nightmare whispered in his ear. Is the axe nearby? Why could Dream hear it so clearly.

Dream’s thoughts suddenly vanished when he felt hands being placed on either of his shoulders. “Listen, I know Dream has not been the nicest and a bit of a dickhead, but he’s changed.” Dream heard Tommy begin to say. “And you may argue it’s because Dream manipulated me and yeah that may be my excuse but even during my exile, I could tell he was fighting something. C’mon we all know Dream. The real Dream, I mean. George, Sapnap you two probably know him the best out of everyone here!”

The pyromaniac scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest and drawing attention to him. “Yeah, I thought I knew him too until he said he didn’t care about anything but those discs. Who CARES about a couple of music discs?!”

Dream shook his head in denial. “No, Sapnap, that’s not… it wasn’t me that said that!”

“Really? Because I distinctly remember you telling Tommy that you didn’t care about anything on this server and that you only cared about those discs.” Quackity’s voice chimed in.

“And now I’m trying to explain mysel-“

“And then you go on and take my crown in the name of protecting me!” George’s soft voice suddenly became hard and frustrated. 

“If you could just listen-“

“And what about you helping a WAR criminal escape his execution?” Tubbo asked but his voice was more controlled.

The constant interruptions and the angry questions was overwhelming and no one noticed it, but Dream’s bright green eyes dulled into a deep purple, similar to that of Netherite.

“Will you all just listen to me speak?!” Dream exclaimed, unsheathing the diamond axe from his hip and silencing everyone. “It was right! You don’t care about me! No matter what  _ I  _ do to protect  _ you guys,  _ you never seem to even TRY to listen to me! You all  _ assume  _ that everything I do is bad. Do you even care that I’m not even remotely human anymore? Do you guys even care that I’m never in full control of my own body anymore? I don’t  _ have  _ free will!”

The silence was deafening to everyone. Months of being unable to say anything left him in a bad state of mind. Phil had stepped in front of Dream, gently taking the axe out of his hands and handing it over to Tommy. 

“Dream, look at me.” Phil said gently, coaxing the younger to look him in the eyes. Phil caught the plum purple hue in Dream’s eyes and took in a breath. “Dream, you could fight it. It can no longer get to you.” Purple faded back into emerald, anger turning into sadness. “There you are.”

“I’m sorry…. I just… I can still feel it.” Dream whimpered. 

“I know you can. But you need to fight it.”

“I would rather leave.”

The two fell silent, Phil cupping Dream’s face with one hand. “Tommy, can you explain to everyone what happened?” The oldest blonde asked his son. 

Tommy nodded and Phil went to direct Dream back down the Prime path when a hand snagged Dream’s sleeve, turning him around and engulfing the leader in a hug. Dream was taken aback by the sudden hug, and it took a bit to register the light blue shirt and brown hair. He felt tears brim his eyes and his arms went to wrap around George.

“I’m so sorry George…” Dream whimpered. “Please understand that is wasn’t me…. not fully me” 

“I should be sorry, Dream. I…. I really did think you didn’t care about m…. us.” George said, pulling away from the hug and resting his hands under Dream’s elbows.

“I do care about you… it’s Night…. N-N… I can’t say its name but you have to trust me that the things I’ve been saying were not entirely my words.”

George nodded and stepped back completely. “You should….you should go back but please keep in touch. When I saw what L’Manburg had planned for you I… I’ll be honest I was worried. I thought you’d die.”

“It felt that way.” Dream muttered. The two just stared at each other before smiling. “I should…. I should head back with Phil. Being on the mainland is basically torture.” 

Another nod from George, and Dream walked back to Phil who wrapped one of his wings around the younger to keep him from spiraling as they walked together down the Prime path.

  
  


When the duo returned to the snowy biome, Dream had sat down by the fire, staring intensely. 

“Dream…” Phil said, giving the younger a cup of hot chocolate.

“Phil, am I weak?” Dream asked suddenly.

“What? No, no of course not Dream, what makes you think such a thing?”

Dream looked down at the steaming hot chocolate. “When I was back in L’Manburg, I heard Nightmare call me. And it was like it was holding me, like the way you would hold me sometimes.” He clutched onto the cup. “And I was falling back into the embrace. I.. liked it.”

There was a pause and Phil shifted, going to sit next to Dream. 

_ “I miss it… _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a bit shorter but here’s part four :)


End file.
